medieval_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Republic of Anuha
The Confederacy of Anuha’n Islands, also known as the Republic of Anuha, is a series of small islands consisting of twelve nation-states with strong unity. Because of their relatively far distance to the rest of the world, and their xenophobic isolationist culture, the Republic has remained generally uninvolved in international affairs. History Neogene Period The islands were formed millions of years ago by a volcanic hot spot, (much alike real-life Hawaii). Aptly named “Suräidä”, “Kälämo”, “Nätui”, and “Mäuko”. Early humans settled on Suräidä much later and moved south in small tribes. This separation of tribes would later result in a major conflict of the islands. Early City-States and the First Kingdoms Some time moving into the paleolithic era, hundreds of small tribes banded together, whether in agreement or by force, to create powerful City-States with varying governments. An early feudal system spread across Suräidä, as most began to copy each other. Some City-States in Suräidä took over or allied with neighbours to create Kingdoms, sparking the beginning of a conflict (though not necessarily war) with their neighbouring islands. This prompted many of them to form their own versions of what they saw as unity, and when no general agreement arose, they began fighting not only Suräidä, but each other. As time passed, the uncountable number of kingdoms, tribes, and cities became bigger unified nations. Suräidä was united into three confederated Monarchies referred to as “Umolä Motui” (Loosely translated; Tree Allies), the island of Kälämo became one single Republic, named after the island they reside on. Those on Nätui had much lesser opinions of their neighbours, and had trouble uniting in any form. Nätui remained a conglomerate of various Kingdoms. Mäuko had less trouble, their lesser of six tribes became five small nations with loose allyship, engaging in numerous conflicts with Suräidä and Kälämo, much less Nätui. These aggressions would continue for hundred of years, and similarly, it took just as long for Nätui to become anything close to unified, resulting in two at-war kingdoms. The Assassination of Chancellor Chokino Käunɪli Kälämo had never been engaged in true warfare with any of their neighbours, as they elected to keep relatively calm in their practices. Most of the conflict arose from small skirmishes or political hostility. Tariffs and blockades were often apart of these ordeals. When word spread of newly elected Chancellor Chokino Käunɪli’s plan to cease and disperse one of Kälämo’s biggest blockades, keeping Umolä Motui from trading with Nätui’s southern merchants, a naval association profiting off of this conflict assassinated him to prevent it from occurring. Kälämo’s assembly, and much of their population, became furious. The blame was pinned on Nätui, assuming they wanted nothing to do with Umolä Motui and were relying on Kälämo’s military strength to keep it that way. Chokino’s Vice-Chancellor Yuri Päteolä stepped in and, with fairly high support of the assembly, declared war on southern Nätui. Northern Nätui joined Kälämo in temporary alliance against a common enemy, and Umolä Motui quite immediately retaliated the movement due to their central government’s strong relations with Southern Nätui’s King, Äkumä Selä. Mäuko remained wholly uninvolved, except for small naval battles that arose from the already hostile Umolä Motui. King Umo’s Affair With the Mäukonan Princess Mäuko slowly formed into a Confederate nation as one of their five tribes merged with another, making four. They collectively decided on one, central Monarch who would reign over the presidents and councils of the four tribes with very limited power, except in war. The Royal Family near the end of the first major war across the islands consisted of Queen Kämälosä and her two daughters, Qhiä and Eräni. Qhiä was the youngest at thirteen, not heir to the throne but still high in ranking. King Umo of Southern Nätui visited Queen Kämälosä with intentions to fix their international relationship, which was damaged during the long war by naval battles and trade tariffs. Umo felt infatuated by Queen Kämälosä, and soon after their meeting sought to see her again. She agreed upon this, asking him to see her at her own bedroom of the castle later that night. When Kämälosä for unknown reasons did not show up, Umo turned to the next person he saw in a haze of desire. Qhiä, already planning to spy on her mother during the meet, agreed to an affair with him so long as their kingdoms would be wholly allied. This being regardless of what he originally proposed at the meeting. Umo asked no questions. In the morning, several maids of the castle caught Umo and Qhiä together. They were ordered to stay quiet or be executed, however Qhiä’s power did not go that far, and the rumours spread like a wildfire. The war that had been coming to an end was fed more fuel. Southern Nätui dethroned and executed their King out of spite, prompting Queen Kämälosä to declare official war on them, which they had not done before regardless of the ongoing issues. Umolä Motui, who were barely considering ending the war with Nätui and Kälämo, then declared war on Mäuko and threw away any original plans to cease hostilities. Kälämo, enraged by the folly Mäuko’s Queen caused, declared war on Mäuko as well. Southern Nätui, out of desperation to keep itself alive, allied with Mäuko despite their difference. The war continued for another three hundred years. The Creation of the Republic After a number of years passed, hostilities passed down from generations became weaker and weaker. People began to not only wonder why they were fighting, but hate those who continued to provoke it. They disliked the lives lost, the resources spent, and the families torn apart. To their growing culture it just did not seem worth it anymore. Nations such as Mäuko and Umolä Motui had gone through so many governmental changes during those times that they had trouble keeping a reason to fight alive. Their original ideals were no longer in application, as such their hostility made no sense. And neither wished to pay the other for damage done.Mäuko and Umolä Motui agreed to cease hostilities, which brought along Southern Nätui due to their close relationship. Kälämo followed closely behind, leaving only Northern Nätui of whom continued to attack coastal ports. The nations no longer at war banded together and forced Northern Nätui to cease and desist. When Northern Nätui refused, upsetting their own people, their government was pulled apart with help from the allied nations and internal civilians, replacing it with a system mirroring Kälämo. Years passed where there was just peace, and or minor differences that weren’t necessarily documented. In hope to propose a way to achieve lasting calm, Umolä Motui’s ambassador Cheeva Jui worked alongside several others to create a series of documents that would be the backbone for a Confederate Republic. Keeping each individual island’s sovereignty, but with a central government that maintained a democracy in each of them. These documents based their republic off of the long lasting nation Kälämo, hoping because they were able to hold together for so long, that their system could keep the other islands in unity as well. The documents were accepted by the nations after many years of revisions and debates, putting South Nätui as the location of the central government. There would be a Council, consisting of representatives at any number from the nation-states, but each only receiving one vote in international matters. And there would be a Head-of-State (Chancellor), who would have very limited power until war occured, where he would then control the Military of each nation in conjunction with the Council. The Chancellor was mostly symbolic otherwise, as most of the power was held in the Council (aka the Assembly or Senate). Election of Chancellor Niroko Sätui Occurring fairly recently, the twelve year term of the previous Chancellor had ended. An election was then held, where all civilians were registered, resulting in Niroko Sätui as the new and current Chancellor. Geography Suräidä Kälämo Nätui Mäuko Category:Nations